Questions for My Heart
by Kuro19Usagi
Summary: Setelah berhasil menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya, akhirnya aku dapat menjawab pertanyaan terakhir. Dan jawabannya adalah alien biru pecinta es krim ini. One Shot! Review? :D


**Hellaw! :D**

**Saya KuroUsagi!**

**Saya di sini untuk mempersembahkan -duak- fanfic karya saya!**

**Selamat menikmati! Dan semoga kalian suka!**

**Oh ya, fic ini kacau, ngebosenin, typo (s), hancur lebur dan tidak jelas! OneShot!**

**Selamat membaca :D**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Future Media**

**Questions for My Heart**

* * *

_Apa yang membuatmu menyatakan perasaanmu?_

* * *

Hari ini, salju sedang turun dengan lebatnya. Tanah, pepohonan dan gedung-gedung, di selimuti oleh kristal halus yang berwarna putih ini.

Aku dengan bosannya memainkan ujung syal merahku. Mataku terus memandangi milyaran kristal es yang turun dari langit. Salju itu cantik ya, tapi sayangnya, salju itu dingin. Sama seperti _dia_. Sesekali aku mendecak kesal. Kemana sih makhluk bodoh pecinta es krim itu? Beli roti saja lama amat.

Aku kembali memandangi salju yang turun dari langit. Bicara soal salju, aku jadi ingat seseorang. Ah, aku sudah bilang 'kan? Pangeran yang tampan, tapi dingin.

Tiba-tiba ada suara benda tergeser yang cukup keras untuk membuatku menoleh. Mataku menangkap suatu—eh, sesosok pria dengan rambut biru. Di kedua tangannya, terdapat kantung plastik berwarna putih. Dengan polosnya, ia memberikan cengiran dan segera berlari menuju mejaku.

"Maaf, Miku-chan." Katanya sambil menaruh plastik-plastik itu di atas mejaku. "Hm." Balasku malas. Aku mulai melihat-lihat salah satu isi dari plastik yang dibawa si bodoh ini. Mataku terpaku pada suatu bungkusan berisikan roti soba, kesukaanku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil roti itu dan memakannya.

"Kaito, isi plastik yang satu lagi apaan? Kok bawanya banyak sekali?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah.

"Hn? Oh plastik ini." Ia membuka lebar-lebar plastik itu dan menunjukannya padaku dengan wajah bahagia. Oh Tuhan, isinya adalah es krim. Makhluk bodoh macam apa yang makan es krim di tengah musim dingin?!

Jawabannya hanya satu, Shion Kaito. Makhluk yang sedang duduk di depanku.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, dong." Protesnya sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Kaito, kamu gila ya? Ini musim dingin." Kataku datar sambil melanjutkan memakan rotiku. Kaito mendengus sebentar, ia tidak berkomentar dan mulai membuka salah satu bungkusan es krim. Aku terdiam sesaat, sampai Kaito membuka mulut.

"Kamu masih suka sama Kamui 'kan, Miku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuatku tersedak. Aku terbatuk-batuk, sementara ia menepuk punggungku perlahan. Aku menatap mata biru lautnya sesaat, "Masih. Kenapa?"

"Enggak, cuma bertanya." Katanya dengan nada yang asal. Aku menghela nafas dan mulai memakan roti sobaku kembali.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang?" Mataku membelalak atas pertanyaan dari Kaito. Aku segera mendongak dan memberikan wajah 'Kau bercanda!?' kepadanya. Dan sialnya, dia serius.

"Ga—Ngaco kamu!" seruku. Aku yakin seratus sepuluh persen, kalau wajahku sedang memerah sekarang. Kaito tidak berbicara apa-apa, wajahnya terlihat datar dan, oh, kesal?

Aku mendengus lagi, "Inginnya sih begitu." Cibirku dengan pasrah. Tiba-tiba tangan Kaito mengelus kepalaku dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku. "Hahahaha, bercanda kok!" kata Kaito dengan nada riang. Aku terdiam sesaat. Hm, sepertinya boleh juga ide Kaito tadi. Bodoh juga 'kan kalau aku diam terus.

"Tapi, idemu bagus juga, Kaito." Kataku sambil menegakan posisi dudukku. "Aku akan bilang!" kataku semangat. Yah, ini sudah keputusanku. Aku akan bilang ke Kamui-senpai.

Ah, mengingat wajahnya, suaranya, serta tingkah lakunya sudah membuatku senang. Akh! Wajahku memerah lagi!

Aku melihat wajah Kaito dengan wajah penuh pengharapan. Ia malah membuang muka dan mendecakan lidah.

"Kaito! Dukunglah sedikit temanmu ini!" kataku sambil melayangkan sabuah pukulan ke arah kepalanya.

"Aduh, sakit bodoh!" ia meringis lalu kembali ke posisi semula.

"Huh, terserah deh." Gumamku lalu mengambil salah satu roti di dalam plastik dengan asal. Selagi aku memakan roti, aku mulai merenungkan rencana untuk menemui Kamui-senpai.

"Yang kamu butuh itu hanya.." Kaito berbisik tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Keberanian, Miku." Kaito mengangkat kepalnya lalu menatapku lekat-lekat. "Kalau tekadmu sudah bulat, dan kamu punya keberanian. Kamu pasti bisa kok. Soal diterima atau tidaknya itu masalah nanti. Yang penting kamu bilang saja, dulu." Jelasnya dengan wajah serius.

Aku mengerjap sesaat. Ternyata Kaito yang selama ini aku kira bodoh, ternyata bisa berkata-kata begitu juga, toh.

"Makasih, Kaito. Doakan aku ya?" kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

Yap, inilah saatnya! Aku akan bilang sekarang. Aku akan bilang ke Kamui-senpai, perasaanku yang sebenarnya!

Untunglah aku menjadi anggota klub kesenian yang diketuai olehnya, jadi mudah jika ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah bilang padanya, ada masalah tentang klub yang ingin aku bicarakan, lalu aku bilang, temui aku di ruang klub. Dan tentu saja bohong. Satu-satunya alasan aku ingin dia menemuiku, agar aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku.

Seperti di komik-komik bukan? Tentu saja. Mungkin bagi orang lain cerita hidupku seperti komik-komik pasaran tentang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang aku pedulikan adalah sekarang, dimana aku akan membuat pengakuan terbesar pada Kamui-senpai.

GREEEEK

Ada suara pintu terbuka. Jantungku nyaris saja mau lepas, dengan cepat aku segera menoleh. Oh, Tuhan, Kamui-senpai berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melihatku dengan wajah datar.

"Ka-Kamui-senpai!" panggilku. Asal kalian tahu, detak jantungku sangatlah tidak beraturan, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku serasa membeku saat dia mengambil beberapa langkah ke arahku.

"Hatsune-san? Kamu memanggilku?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang berat. Pipiku kembali memanas, aku buru-buru menghadapnya.

"Se-sebelumnya a-ku minta ma-maaf," aku tergagap.

"Hn? Untuk apa?"

"A-aku bohong memintamu datang ke sini un-untuk membahas masalah klub kesenian." Arrggh! Tidak bisa! Ini sangat memalukan!

"Lantas?" tanya Kamui-senpai dengan datar.

"Aku.. A-ku ingin bi-bilang..."

Ayolah Miku! Kamu pasti bisa! Hanya tinggal mengucapkan dua kata itu saja!

Sesaat kami berdua diliputi oleh suasana canggung dan keheningan. Suaraku tidak mau keluar, dan tatapanku tidak fokus. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Kamui-senpai, sebenarnya aku... Aku menyukai—"

"Maaf," potong lelaki berambut ungu itu. Mataku membelalak. Kamui-senpai memberikan aku wajah datar, ia menarik nafas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kaliamatnya.

"Kamu mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku sudah punya kekasih." Kata-katanya barusan membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti. Tiba-tiba mataku terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca. Aku segera tersenyum, "Ah, begitu. Hahaha, maaf ya sudah repot-repot datang kesini!" kataku hambar.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Yah, aku duluan ya." Kamui-senpai keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi, cairan bening itu mulai turun dari mataku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, menutupi tangisanku.

Cintaku selama satu setengah tahun, hanya berakhir dalam waktu tiga menit.

* * *

_Apa yang membuat kau menutup perasaanmu?_

* * *

Hari ini hari Rabu, tepat pukul 15.45.

Mungkin teman-temanku masih berada di sekolah, tetapi aku tidak. Aku masih di rumah, terbungkus dengan selimut _pink _pucatku dengan rambut yang berantakan. Ya, benar. Aku sedang membolos. Sejak kejadian kemarin, rasanya aku malas, atau lebih tepatnya takut masuk ke sekolah.

Untung Papa, Mama dan Mikuo-nii, sedang tidak ada di rumah. Papa bekerja di Filipina sejak setengah tahun yang lalu, Mama dinas keluar kota—lagi, Mikuo-nii sedang melaksanakan ekspedisi bersama teman setimnya, baru pulang empat hari lagi bersama Mama. Dan tinggalah aku di rumah, sendirian.

Hm, aneh. Biasanya kalau aku tidak masuk Kaito selalu meneleponku atau setidaknya mengirimkan SMS. Bisa juga ia datang ke rumahku dengan membawa sekantung penuh es krim dengan wajah bodohnya. Tapi hari ini tidak. Kaito kenapa ya?

Akh, musim dingin sialan. Hari ini dingin sekali, sih. Pemanas di rumahku juga rusak, benar-benar sial. Dengan malas aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Mataku menatap langit-langit rumahku yang berwarna putih itu.

Jadi, Kamui-senpai sudah diambil seseorang, ya. Haaah, aku bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin orang setampan dan sebaik dia tidak mempunyai kekasih. Miku, Miku, kamu benar-benar dungu. Memang seharusnya aku menyerah sejak awal, aku tidak mungkin menggapai orang dengan tingkat setinggi dia. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya.

Tapi apa dayaku? Cinta itu bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat dihentikan dengan mudah. Menghapus perasaan dan mencari cinta baru itu sulit. Apa lagi jika orang yang kita cintai itu sudah dimiliki orang lain. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali.

Ah, semua hal tentang cinta dan hati ini membuat kepalaku sakit.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Dengan malas aku mengambil ponselku. Aku mencari kontak bernama, Kaito. Setelah ketemu, aku langsung menelefonnya. Yah, sebenarnya tidak ada maksud penting, sih. Aku hanya mau curhat dengannya soal kejadian kemarin.

Aku menunggu, dan akhirnya Kaito menjawab.

"Kai—"

"Bodoh! Kenapa gak masuk?!" omonganku terpotong oleh bentakan Kaito.

"Hehe, maaf, aku sedang bolos." Jawabku asal.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Miku! Tahu-tahunya kamu malah bolos." Kaito berbicara dengan nada kesal.

"Maaf, Kaito. Oh, ya, aku—"

"Seharusnya kau tidak bolos, Miku." Lagi-lagi omonganku terpotong oleh Kaito.

"Heh?"

"Seharusnya kamu masuk dan menemui dia hari ini."

"Kaito, kamu ngomong apa, sih?" tanyaku.

"Kamu seharusnya senang dia sudah jadi milikmu, Miku! Seharusnya kamu menemui dia hari ini, lalu bermesraan! Dasar bodoh! Miku bodoh!" Kaito membentak lagi. Ini orang bicara apa, sih?! Dari tadi bicara 'seharusnya', 'seharusnya' mulu!

Karena tidak mau kalah, aku ikut membalas, "APA SIH DARI TADI 'SEHARUSNYA' MELULU! DASAR GAK JELAS! KAU YANG BODOH, SHION KAITO! AKU 'KAN CUMA MAU CURHAT! KENAPA KAU JADI MEMARAHI AKU? DASAR KELEDAI DUNGU!" teriakku penuh amarah.

Sudah cukup. Ini benar-benar memuakan. Pertama, patah hati. Kedua, sendirian di rumah. Ketiga, pemanas rusak di tengah musim dingin. Keempat, si bodoh ini benar-benar membuatku marah. Kurang sial apa lagi sih, hidupku ini.

Kaito tidak menjawab, dan terjadi keheningan antara kami berdua. Aku dapat mendengar beberapa teriakan teman se-klub Kaito yang sedang menyoraki satu sama lain.

Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Apakah aku sedang diuji oleh Tuhan?

Perasaanku hari ini benar-benar kacau. Antara sedih, marah dan kesepian. Tak terasa, air mata mulai turun dari mataku. Aku terisak dan mencoba bicara lagi pada Kaito.

"Kaito, aku ditolak Kamui-senpai." Ucapku sambil sedikit sesenggukan. Lagi-lagi Kaito terdiam, aku pun menunggu jawaban darinya.

"O-oh, maaf. Aku ke sana sekarang." Katanya kemudian menutup telefon.

Aku menatuh ponselku di sebelah kakiku. Aku memeluk lututku dan mulai menangis.

Sakit. Hatiku benar-benar sakit.

* * *

_Apa yang membuatmu sangat membutuhkannya?_

* * *

Aku membukakan pintu dan mendapati Kaito berdiri di depanku dengan terengah-engah. Aku dapat melihat di kepala serta pundaknya terdapat sedikit salju. Aku yakin, ia bolos dari kegiatan klub dan mendatangiku. Aku segera mempersilahkan dia masuk.

"Kenapa kamu datang?" tanyaku langsung.

"Untuk menanam padi." Jawabnya sambil duduk di sebelahku. Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan menatapnya kesal, "Serius nih!"

Ia balik menatapku, "Tentu saja untuk menjengukmu, bodoh!" jawabnya sambil memberikan sekantung plastik yang berisikan, tentu saja, es krim.

Kaito menghela nafas sebentar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu mulai memakan es krim yang entah dari kapan ia pegang.

"Jadi, kamu ditolak? Aku nggak nyangka." Katanya membuka pembicaraan. Aku menaikan kakiku ke atas sofa dan membenarkan bungkusan selimut pada tubuhku, "Iya." Jawabku singkat. Kaito menyendokan es krim kemulutya.

"Tapi bagus juga, sih. Mana mungkin dia tahan dengan Miku yang galak seperti in— BHUH!" aku langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan tendangan langsung ke perutnya.

"Kau ini mau menghibur atau mau mati, sih?" ujarku dingin. Kaito memeluk perutnya dengan wajah kesakitan, tapi bodoh.

"Maaf, maaf."katanya. Aku mendengus dan kembali memakan es krimku. Kami berdua kembali diliputi keheningan, sampai aku membuka mulut.

"Katanya dia sudah punya kekasih." Tukasku sambil memberikan Kaito tatapan kosong. Wajah Kaito terlihat sedikit kaget. "Masa? Hmm, aku tidak bisa membayangkan pacarnya seperti apa." Kata Kaito dengan nada menimbang-nimbang. Aku menaikan pundakku.

Tiba-tiba Kaito mendekatkan posisi duduknya dekat denganku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. "Ya sudahlah, Miku. Lupakan saja. Lelaki masih banyak di dunia ini. Tak hanya dia saja, kok." lagi-lagi Kaito mengeluarkan kalimat bijak. Sangat tidak pas untuk sikap bodohnya.

"Iya, aku tahu." Aku menunduk sambil menaruh es krim miliku di atas meja kayu yang terletak di depan sofaku.

"Tapi entah kenapa dari kemarin aku bawaannya sedih terus. Aku sendiri gak mengerti. Dari kemarin aku serasa kacau." Mataku kembali terasa panas.

"Kemarin saja, Kamui-senpai langsung menolakku, bahkan aku sendiri belum menyelesaikan kalimatku. Dia langsung bilang 'maaf' dan pergi. Jahat gak, sih?!" aku terus melanjutkan ocehanku sementara cairan bening mulai membasahi mataku.

"Mungkin Tuhan sedang mengujiku, tapi ini keterlaluan! Hidupku benar-benar sial! Aku bertepuk sebelah tangan selama 1 setengah tahun dan berakhir dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit! Keluargaku selalu pergi, dinas kemanalah, ekspedisi apalah! Aku benar-benar muak! Hidupku benar-benar sial!"

Dan aku menangis lagi. Ini benar-benar di luar batasku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali.

Selagi aku menangis, tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhku. Saat aku mendongak, aku sadar kalau aku sedang berada di pelukan Kaito. Ia mengelus kepalaku perlahan-lahan, membuatku tambah menangis.

"Miku," panggilnya. Aku tidak menjawab, malainkan hanya sesenggukan dan mencengkaram jas seragam yang ia pakai.

"Dengarkan aku, hidupmu itu tidak sial. Malahan kamu beruntung. Kamu masih punya ayah, ibu, dan kamu masih mempunyai kakakmu."

DEG

Hatiku mencelos saat ia menyebutkan kata 'kakak'. Aku teringat oleh kakak Kaito yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Aku menjadi sedikit bersalah karena membuat Kaito mengingat kakaknya.

Kaito melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, "Lagi pula, kamu ngapain sih, menangis hanya gara-gara Kamui bodoh itu? Lelaki itu tidak hanya dia!" Kaito berhenti sebentar, ia menarik nafas. "Lagipula, Miku, asal kamu tahu, Dia mengijinkan semua ini terjadi, karena Dia punya maksud. Kami-sama menguji kamu, karena Dia yakin kamu bisa. Karena kamu kuat. Tuhan tidak pernah memberikan ujian di atas kemampuan kita, tahu. "

Aku tertegun. Ternyata Kaito itu tidak sebodoh yang aku kira. Kalimatnya benar-benar membuat aku berubah pikiran. Dan lagi, pelukan Kaito benar-benar membuatku nyaman. Air mataku kembali meluap. Ia mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"Nggak apa-apa, nangis aja sepuasmu. Kamu tahu tidak? Menangis itu bisa melepas stress, lho." Bisik Kaito sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya di pundak Kaito, mencurahkan semua rasa sakit hatiku yang selama ini aku pendam terus menerus. Rasa kesepian, sedih, perih dan marah.

Aku terus menangis dalam pelukan Kaito yang hangat. Aku baru tahu, ternyata kalau menangis dalam pelukan seseorang rasanya begini, ya. Hangat.

Rasanya perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang bersama air mata yang turun dari mataku ini.

"Sudah puas, nangisnya?" tanya Kaito sambil memberikan susu panas ke hadapanku. Aku mengangguk ringan sambil menerima susu tersebut. "Makasih," kataku. Ia duduk di sebelahku dan menatapku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku baru tahu, Miku bisa menangis seperti itu. Pasti masalah yang kamu hadapi berat." Ujar Kaito kemudian menyeruput susu coklatnya.

"Semacamnya." Jawabku singkat. Aku memegang mugku dengan kedua tangan. Lalu, mataku mulai menjelajahi sosok Kaito yang duduk di sampingku.

Hm, kalau dilihat-lihat, Kaito itu lumayan keren, kok. Aku heran kenapa dia belum punya pacar. Aku masih terus saja memerhatikannya. Tiba-tiba saja Kaito menoleh ke arahku. Karena kaget, aku membuang muka dan meminum susuku secara tiba-tiba—

"Puanas!" sial, lidahku terbakar oleh susu ini. Aku buru-buru menaruh gelasku di atas meja dan mengipasi lidahku yang terbakar. Selagi aku mengipasi lidahku, aku mendengar tawa bodoh dari Kaito.

"Bhahahaha! Makanya hati-hati, Miku!" ia terus saja ketawa sampai-sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Jahat, teman sendiri di tertawakan.

"Ketawa aja terus." Ucapku dingin. Kaito menghentikan tawanya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, sementara dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Dan, oh Tuhan, Kaito jadi seratus persen lebih tampan.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku jadi terpesona dan pipiku memerah. Sangat memerah. Aku kembali membuang muka, "A-apaan, sih!"

Ia kembali tertawa dan dan menunjukan wajah bodohnya. Selama ini aku sadar, walaupun ia terlihat bodoh, kadang-kadang menyebalkan, dan bisa bijaksana, ternyata ia ia lakukan semua itu untuk menghiburku. Dan tanpa aku sadari,

Aku sangat membutuhkan si Bodoh Pencinta Es Krim ini.

* * *

_Apa yang membuatmu cemburu?_

* * *

Sudah empat bulan berlalu sejak aku ditolak Kamui-senpai, dan yah, hidupku berjalan dengan baik lagi. Papa, Mama dan Mikuo-nii juga sudah kembali dari dinas mereka. Pemanas di rumah juga sudah diganti. Begitulah, ternyata apa yang Kaito bilang memang benar, hidupku itu beruntung.

"Miku, Kaito sudah menunggu di luar, tuh!" seru Mama. Aku langsung buru-buru memakai sepatu dan langsung berlari keluar rumah. "Aku pergi dulu!" pamitku kemudian menemui Kaito yang sudah menungguku.

"Yo, Miku." Sapanya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku membalas lambaiannya, dan kami berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Selama perjalanan, tak jarang aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Argh! Sejak Kaito memeluku waktu itu, jika aku berada di dekatnya, rasanya jadi aneh. Aku kadang jadi salah tingkah, terus kadang aku tersipu sendiri. Apakah ini cinta? Tidak mungkin! Aku baru saja patah hati, woy!

"Miku, nanti tidak ada kegiatan klub 'kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Nggak, cuma bertanya." Kaito memberikan senyuman lebar ke arahku. Astaga, dia jadi terlihat tampan sekali. Akh! Pipiku memerah lagi!

"Kaito?"

Yukari melemparkan tatapan heran ke arahku. Aku mengangguk cepat, sambil membalas tatap Yukari. Dia diam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, wajahnya seperti orang manahan ketawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

"Kamu yang lucu, Miku. Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar." Katanya dengan nada santai.

"Maksud?"

Yukari mengehla nafas, lalu memberikan senyuman lembut, "Aku sudah menduga, dari awal kau dan Kaito memang mempuyai hubungan yang khusus."

Pipiku memerah, "Enggak! Maksudku, hubungan kami hanya teman kok! Gak lebih!"

"Memang. Maksudku begini lho, dari awal aku sudah menduga, potensi kalian menyukai satu sama lain itu sangat besar." Yukari mengancungkan telunjuknya kirinya. Aku mengerjap cepat. Yukari mengembil pulpen dan menggambar lingkaran di atas kertas kosong. "Anggap ini Kaito."

Yukari menggambar satu lingkaran lagi yang letaknya agak berjauhan dari lingkaran yang sebelumnya. "Anggap ini Miku." Kata Yukari. Aku memerhatikan dua lingkaran tersebut.

"Yang kumaksudkan potensi itu adalah garis ini," Yukari menarik garis dari 'lingkaran Kaito' dan 'lingkaran Miku'. "Kalau dilihat dari hubungan kalian selama ini, sangat terlihat potensi kalian untuk saling menyukai." Yukari menggambar hati di tengah-tegah garis itu.

Mataku terbelalak. Saling menyukai? Aku menatap Yukari penuh rasa heran. Dan ia tersenyum misterius dan dan mengancungkan ibu jarinya ke arahku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?" tanyaku.

"Gampang saja. Miku, coba ingat-ingat, Kaito pernah tidak bertanya, atau cerita padamu tentang gadis lain?Tidak pernah 'kan? Berarti hatinya hanya tertuju untukmu." Jelasnya dengan nada senang.

"Bi-bisa saja dia malu untuk menceritakannya padaku!"

"Omong kosong. Dia itu temanmu dari kamu kecil, Miku. Dan untuk ukuran orang polos seperti Kaito, rasanya tidak mungkin jika ia tidak menceritakannya padamu." Yukari memberi penekanan di beberapa kata.

Sial. Aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Tapi betul juga kata Yukari. Kaito selalu menceritakan apapun yang dia alami. Baik tentang teman-temannya, bahkan hal yang memalukan. Contoh, ia pernah salah masuk ke toilet wanita. Berarti... Kaito benar-benar..

"Jadi?" Yukari melipat tangan di depan dada dan memberi seringainya yang bagiku sangat menyebalkan. Aku mendengus, menopang daguku dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku harus gimana?" tanyaku.

Yukari melirik ke arah jendela sekilas, kemudian ia menatapku dengan sorot mata yang tak dapat aku jelaskan. Ia tersenyum, "Tergantung siapa yang lebih cepat mengambil langkah." Yukari berkata begitu lalu pergi dari mejanya.

Aku masih duduk di tempatku. Otakku masih mencoba mencerna kalimat Yukari tadi. Mengambil langkah ya? Maksudnya Yukari mungkin siapa yang bilang perasaannya lebih dulu. Antara aku atau si Bodoh itu. Apa ini kesempatan bagiku, untuk melupakan Kamui-senpai?

Tanganku sakit, pinggulku sakit, kakiku sakit. Watanabe-sensei keterlaluan sekali, hanya gara-gara aku ketahuan tidur di kelas, si kacamata tebal itu menyuruhku memberikan bahan materi ini ke ruang bimbingan angkatan yang letaknya SANGAT jauh dari ruang kelas. Dan sialnya lagi, bahan-bahan materi ini berupa buku-buku yang tebalnya lebih dari 5 sentimeter. Rasanya tanganku mau patah, berat sekali tahu!

Di perjalananku menuju ruang bimbingan angkatan bodoh itu, aku melewati kelas Kaito. Yah, kelasku dan kelasnya memang berjauhan. Karena iseng, aku sempat mengintip ke jendelanya. Dan aku melihat Kaito. Aku langsung tersenyum dan tersipu sendiri.

Hm, tunggu. Siapa gadis di sebelahnya. Rasanya aku pernah lihat. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memerhatikan Kaito dengan gadis di sebelahnya.

Kaito terlihat tertawa-tawa dengan gadis itu dan merangkulnya.

CKIIIT

Apa ini? Kok dadaku rasanya sakit?

Aku kembali melayangkan pandanganku ke arah mereka. Kaito sedang dicekik oleh gadis tersebut, kemudian dilepas. Dan, oh, Kaito mencubit pipinya, wajah gadis itu memerah.

CKIIIT

Dadaku sakit lagi. Mataku serasa memanas. Ah, tapi aku tidak usah sedih! Kaito 'kan hanya mencubit pipinya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus, aku khawatirkan. Kalau hipotesis Yukari itu benar, berarti aku tidak usah—

Air mataku langsung menetes ketika melihat Kaito memeluk gadis itu.

Saking kagetnya, aku menjatuhkan bahan materi itu. Jatuhnya bahan materi itu menimbulkan suara 'BRUK' yang keras, sontak anak-anak di kelas Kaito langsung menoleh ke arahku. Aku langsung panik dan buru-buru membereskan bahan materi itu. Tiba-tiba ada suara pintu dibuka. Munculah Kaito dan gadis di sebelahnnya.

"Miku!" panggil Kaito dengan nada panik, ia cepat-cepat membantuku membereskan buku-buku tersebut.

"Kamu tak apa?" gadis tadi ikut-ikutan membantuku. Aku hanya memberi anggukan kecil dan mencoba sekeras mungkin agar mereka tidak melihat air mataku.

Setelah beres, aku buru-buru mengangkat kardus—yang berisikan bahan materi, dan pamit pada mereka. Tetapi langkahku terhenti oleh cengkraman kuat di tanganku.

"Kaito, bantu dia." Aku dapat mendengar suara gadis itu berbicara pada Kaito dengan nada memerintah.

"Eeeh, Meiko saja!" Kaito kelihatannya protes.

"Aku sendiri saja!" kataku sambil mencoba melanjutkan langkahku.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Miku. Kaito, ayo sana!" gadis yang di panggil Meiko itu langsung mengambil salah satu kardus yang aku bawa dan menyerahkannya pada Kaito.

Aku dan Kaito mulai berjalan menuju ruang bimbingan, kami berdua tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Aku sedari tadi terus merutuki Meiko karena membiarkan aku berdua dengan si Bodoh berambut biru ini.

Kaito tidak berbicara sama sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku sendiri tidak peduli. Aku sedang malas untuk berbicara dengan Kaito.

Lagipula, Kaito kelihatannya sangat akrab dengan Meiko. Sampai berpelukan begitu. Atau jangan-jangan, mereka sudah pacaran? Ah, tidak mungkin! Yukari bilang sendiri, potensi kami saling menyukai itu besar.

Tapi, bagaimanapun itu hanya potensi 'kan. Potensi hanya menunjukan kemungkinan. Bagaimana kalau kemungkinan itu tidak pernah terjadi?

Untuk sesaat, di kepalaku terjadi perang. Antara perkataan Yukari, dan kenyataan sekarang. Aku terus terdiam merenungkan segala hal itu. Tapi, itu semua tambah membuatku tidak mengerti.

"Miku, kita sudah sampai." Kata Kaito sambil membuka pintu ruang bimbingan. Kami memasuki ruangan itu. Uft, ruangan ini benar-benar penuh dengan segala macam buku dan kertas-kertas yang entah isinya apa. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita paruh baya dengan tersenyum.

"Taruh saja kardus itu di sana." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah suatu meja kaca. Aku mengangguk dan menuruti perintahnya. Setelah menaruh kardus sialan itu, aku dan Kaito keluar ruangan.

"Akhirnya selesai," Kaito menyenderkan dirinya pada tembok. Aku masih saja melamun dan merenungkan masalah yang tadi. Walaupun aku tidak dapat melihatnya, aku dapat merasakan kalau Kaito sedang menatapku sekarang.

"Kaito suka sama Meiko, ya?" itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku secara langsung. Aku sendiri tidak sadar saat mengucapkan itu. Wajah Kaito terlihat kaget, ia mengerjap cepat. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan datar.

"Kok, tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Jawab saja."

Kaito mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Dan menatap ke lantai dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Aku terus menunggu jawabannya dan tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahku.

"Mungkin sedikit,"

Itulah jawaban Kaito.

Lagi-lagi mataku terasa panas, dan lagi-lagi air mata turun perlahan dari mataku. Aku langsung membalikan badanku dan berlari meninggalkan Kaito. Baru saja beberapa langkah, tanganku langsung ditarik olehnya.

"Miku! Kamu kenapa?!" tanyanya panik. Aku tidak menjawabnya, melainkan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Hoi! Miku!" aku tidak peduli beberapa kali Kaito memanggil namaku, tetap saja aku tidak akan menjawabnya.

Cengraman tangan Kaito pada lenganku semakin keras. Akh! Orang ini maunya apa sih?

"Kamu kenapa nangis?!"

"Aku nggak nangis, bodoh! Cepat lepaskan!" seruku.

"Apanya yang nggak nangis?!"

Karena muak, aku menendang kaki Kaito dengan kaki kananku. Ia langsung kesakitan dan melonggarkan pegangannya padaku. Aku langsung manarik lenganku dan pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Ternyata Yukari itu salah. Apa yang dia bilang tentang potensi itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Dan bodohnya, aku malah berharap. Aku berharap dan tiba-tiba langsung hancur begitu saja. Lagi-lagi aku patah hati. Ini yang kedua kalinya untukku.

Aku benar-benar kecewa, sangat kecewa,

karena Kaito telah bersamanya.

* * *

_Jadi, bagimu dia apa?_

* * *

Kalau dihitung dengan hari ini, sudah total 4 hari aku menjauhi Kaito. Aku benar-benar menghindarinya, bahkan bertemu mukapun tidak. Kalian bisa bilang aku pengecut, tapi rasanya sakit sekali jika bertemu Kaito. Jadi aku terus-terusan menghidarinya.

Sekarang sudah jam empat sore dan aku masih berada di sekolah. Aku dapat tugas dari wakil ketua klub kesenian. Tapi untungnya aku tidak sendiri, Yukari juga ikut diberi tugas, dan berakhirlah kami di ruang klub yang sepi.

Yukari kelihatannya serius sekali mengerjakan tugasnya. Sdari tadi sorot matanya begitu fokus dan tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak. Aku menghela nafas, "Yukari," panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kamu bilang itu salah." Kataku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kaito sudah suka dengan orang lain." Jawabku cepat. Yukari menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Masa sih? Sama siapa?" tanyanya. Aku melirik ke arah jendela dan menjawab, "Sama Meiko." Aku kembali teringat percakapan kemarin dengan Kaito.

"Mungkin itu hanya rumor." Tukas Yukari.

"Aku dengar dari orangnya langsung kok."

Lagi-lagi Yukari memberikan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku membalas tatapan Yukari dengan tatapan yakin.

"Ko-kok bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

Yukari mengrenyitkan dahinya, tangannya berhenti bekerja. Ia manyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya. Seakan ia tidak percaya kalau ia salah. Aku juga ikut diam dan menghentikan pekerjaanku. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menatap langit sore dari jendela.

"Maaf deh, Miku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena sudah salah menilai kamu dan Kaito."

"Ah, semua orang bisa salah kok."

Padahal aku bohong. Aku benar-benar kecewa, sangat kecewa. Tadinya aku sudah sangat berharap,. Tahunya, dia sudah suka dengan orang lain.

"Tapi tunggu deh, Kaito bilangnya bagaimana?" tanya Yukari lagi.

"Ng? Waktu aku bertanya padanya, dia bilang hanya sedikit. Tapi suka tetaplah suka bukan?" kataku sambil menoleh ke arah Yukari. Tiba-tiba ia memberikan senyuman puas dari gambaran matanya terlihat kalau ia puas dengan jawabanku.

"Ke-kenapa?" aku sedikit takut dengan wajahnya.

"Jadi begitu. Sekarang aku sudah mengerti." Katanya sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Aku menaikan alis, lagi-lagi si Yukari memulai penjelasannya yang aneh.

"Aku tidak salah, Miku. Hipotesisku memang benar." Ujarnya dengan nada santai. Aku kembali menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Dahiku mengrenyit, dan aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk teori barunya lagi.

"Dia memang menyukaimu, tidak diragukan lagi."

Aku mulai naik pitam dengan perkatan temanku ini. "Apa sih dari tadi'menyukaiku' terus! Itu semua omong kosong Yukari! Dia bilang sendiri kok!" di setiap kalimat nada bicaraku semakin meninggi, dan aku rasa aku akan menangis lagi mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Tapi dia bilang hanya sedikit 'kan?" kata Yukari dengan sangat tenang.

"Ah! Kamu seperti tidak tahu laki-laki saja. Lelaki itu, kalau ditanya soal perasaannya, pasti akan menjawab berkebalikan dengan apa yang ada di hatinya! Jadi kalau dia bilang sedikit, berarti dia sangat menyukai Meiko-san!"

"Dan kalau dia bilang suka, berarti dia tidak suka."

Mulutku terbungkam dengan kaliamat dari Yukari. Aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Sementara itu ia menyeriangai puas lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mau kubuktikan? Aku akan tanya pada Kaito dia suka padamu atau tidak. Kalau dia menjawab tidak, berarti aku benar." Yukari menantangku dengan wajah yang menujukan kemenangan sudah berada di tangannya.

"Kamu mau tanya sekarang? Gimana caranya?" tanyaku ragu. Sial, seringaian Yukari semakin lebar. "Menelefonnya. Aku punya nomornya, disini." Ia menunjuk ke arah ponselnya sendiri.

Ia mulai membuka kontak pada ponselnya, mencari nama orang yang dituju. Aku sendiri sudah mulai berdebar dan aku mulai resah. Kira-kira si bodoh itu akan menjawab apa? Itu yang kutakutkan.

Yukari menunggu jawaban dari Kaito. Aku juga ikut menunggu. Dan akhirnya Kaito mengangkat telefonnya.

Jantungku rasanya mau berhenti.

"Halo? Kaito, ini Yuzuki, temannya Miku." Kata Yukari.

"Heh, Yuzuki? Oh, kamu yang selalu bersama Miku jika di klub 'kan?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya. Kaito, aku tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi. Akhir-akhir ini Miku terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Yukari langsung. Dasar kurang ajar, aku dibilang sakit jiwa. Tetapi aku tetap bersabar demi mendengar jawaban langsung dari Kaito.

"Hah? Sakit jiwa? Satahuku tidak sampai segitunya juga deh." Kata Kaito.

"Ganti pertanyaan, apa kau suka dengan Miku?" tanya Yukari langsung. Aku membeku di tempat menunggu jawaban Kaito.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba, sih?!" Kaito kelihatannya kaget. Yukari tidak membalas Kaito, melainkan hanya terdiam menunggu jawaban Kaito.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku suka dengannya!" Aku tertegun dengan jawaban Kaito, rasanya aku sangat lega sampai-sampai aku menangis lagi. Dasar, aku ini memang cengeng.

"Oke, terima kasih Kaito. Kau sangat membantu. Sampai jumpa." Yukari menutup telefon dan menatapku yang sedang terisak. Ia memberikan senyum lembut, tetapi tetap ada unsur mengejek.

"Kamu yang bilang lho, Miku. Lelaki jika ditanya soal perasaannya, ia akan menjawab _berkebalikan _dengan apa yang ada di hatinya." Kata Yukari tenang.

Aku mengangguk masih dengan air mata yang turun dari mataku. Berarti selama ini aku yang salah. Aku menghindarinya hanya karena kesalah pahamanku belaka. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Mungkin aku sudah melukai hati Kaito hanya karena aku salah paham.

Aku benar-benar ingin menemuinya sekarang._ Sekarang _juga.

"Temui dia. Dan minta maaflah." Aku segera mendongak ke arah Yukari. Ia tersenyum lembut—tanpa ada unsur mengejek, "Aku yakin dia masih ada di sekitar sekolah." Kata Yukari. Aku langsung menghapus air mataku dan mengambil tasku, "Terima kasih, Yukari!" seruku kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Aku terus berlari menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Aku menuruni anak-anak tangga dengan sangat cepat, dan aku tidak peduli kalau aku bisa jatuh karenanya.

_Sejak awal aku salah. Ternyata selama ini semua yang dilakukan Kaito padaku, semua kebaikannya, semua senyumnya, semua perngorbanannya ditunjukan padaku bukan hanya karena aku sahabatnya. Tapi karena dia mencintaiku._

Aku berlari menuju lapangan dimana klub Kaito melaksanakan latihan. Walaupun kakiku sakit dan aku kehabisan nafas, tetapi aku tetap berlari.

_Dan untuk semua perasaanku selama ini, rasa nyaman, rasa tenang, bahkan rasa cemburuku, itu karena..._

Aku sampai dilapangan kosong itu dengan terengah-engah. Lapangan sudah sangat sepi dan aku takut tidak menemukan Kaito. Tiba-tiba tangan kokoh milik seseorang memeluku dari belakang.

_...Dia orang yang kucintai._

Dari tangannya, dan dari baunya, aku tahu ini adalah Kaito.

"Kaito?" panggilku, tetapi orang ini tidak menjawab. Terus memeluku dan meletakan wajahnya di pundakku.

"Miku, kumohon jangan bicara dulu." Pintanya. Aku terdiam.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf kalau aku salah sehingga kamu menjauhiku."

Itu karena aku cemburu Kaito, itu salahku.

"Kedua, maaf telah membohongimu kalau aku suka dengan Meiko. Tadinya aku hanya mau mengerjaimu saja. Tapi sebenarnya," ia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku memutar tubuhku dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Ketiga, Ha-hatsune Miku! A-aku menyukaimu, eh, aku mencintaimu! Ayo pacaran." Aku mengerjap, pernyataan cinta macam apa tadi? Dan, oh, wajahnya memerah, Kaito sama sekali tidak mau melihat ke arahku.

Untuk membalas kebohongannya, aku ingin iseng padanya sedikit. "Maaf, Kaito. Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertimu." Kataku pura-pura sedih. Kulihat di wajahnya, ada sedikit garis kecewa. Aku tersenyum.

"Tapi perasaanku lebih darimu." Kataku kemudian memeluknya. Kaito balas memelukku sambil ikut tersenyum.

Setelah menemukan berbagai jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi, akhirnya aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan terakhir.

_Jadi, bagimu dia siapa?_

_Dia Shion Kaito, orang yang aku cintai._

* * *

**Oooh, Kami-sama. Stelah sekian lama! Akhirnya fic pertama saya sudah selesai! Maafkan saya jikalau alaur ceritanya aneh dan tidak jelas, tetapi saya membuat fic ini dengan sepenuh hati kok! :'D –ditampar**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca! Oh ya, btw saya mau buat sekuelnya tapi dengan POV nya Kaito. Jadi kalo klian pnasaran knapa si Kaito marah-marah pas di telefon sama Miku, tungguin ajah ya sampe keluar versi Kaitonya. Judulnya tetep sama kok. cuman ditambahin angka '2' ajah :)**

**Demikian terima kasih dan,**

**X D Review?**


End file.
